Hermione Anti-Marriage Diseases
by dramioneyoja
Summary: Hermione punya penyakit, menurut Harry, Ron dan Draco, penyakitnya akut, tapi benarkah? Apa benar hanya Hermione yang terjangkit penyakit ini? Atau orang lain juga?


**All of the character is not mine. They're belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hermione Anti-Marriage Diseases**

"Bisa kau percaya itu Malfoy?" Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian meminum _Firewhiskey_ -nya.

Draco hanya tersenyum, mengangguk, mendengarkan cerita Hermione Granger yang sudah setengah mabuk di hadapannya.

"Anthony berkata bahwa aku tidak tahu diri! Bisa kau percaya itu?" Hermione berkata lagi, tertawa lagi, dan meminum _Firewhiskey_ -nya lagi.

Hermione menghubunginya dan berkata bahwa ia ada di salah satu club di Diagon Alley, Draco tidak perlu diberitahu kalau gadis itu butuh teman untuk bicara dan sekaligus membawanya pulang ketika ia sudah terlalu mabuk.

Hermione tidak bisa menghubungi Harry atau Ron karena mereka berdua sekarang pasti sudah tidur nyenyak dengan istri mereka di rumah mereka masing-masing, jadi hanya Draco Malfoy _lah_ pilihan terakhirnya.

Berdasarkan ceritanya barusan, Hermione baru saja lagi-lagi mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang kali ini adalah Anthony Goldstein. Draco tertawa, membayangkan betapa kesalnya Goldstein sekarang.

Harry, Ron dan Draco menyebut hal ini sebagai penyakit. Hermione Granger punya penyakit, penyakit yang mereka sebut sebagai _Hermione-Anti-Marriage Diseases_.

Hermione sudah menjalani hubungan berkali-kali mulai dari Ron, Oliver Wood, Kevin McKenzie temannya sesama _Healer_ , Jim Grant salah satu Auror bawahan Harry, dan terakhir Anthony Goldstein.

Sayangnya semuanya berakhir dengan alasan yang sama. Setiap mereka merasa sudah berhubungan cukup lama dengan Hermione, dan merasa bisa melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke tingkat selanjutnya yang lebih serius, Hermione akan berhenti.

Ketika Ron mengajaknya menikah, Hermione berkata mereka tidak cocok dan seharusnya mereka berteman saja.

Hermione dan Oliver menjalin hubungan karena Oliver sempat menjadi pasiennya selama dua minggu, mereka menjadi dekat dan akhirnya menjalin hubungan.

Kemudian ketika Oliver mengajaknya untuk pergi ke _Scotland_ , bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, Hermione menolak dan berkata kalau ia tidak siap, Oliver kemudian marah dan menganggap Hermione tidak serius dengannya. Hermione tidak menyangkal perkataan Oliver, ia memang tidak serius, kemudian Hermione mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Oliver.

Tidak lama Hermione dan Kevin rekannya sesama _Healer_ di St. Mungo menjalin hubungan, hubungan mereka berjalan cukup lama, hampir setahun, mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama _Healer_ mereka tidak begitu fokus pada hubungan mereka.

Sekitar bulan ke sepuluh hubungan mereka, Kevin bertanya apa Hermione mau berhenti menjadi Healer jika mereka nanti menikah, Hermione bahkan tidak menjawab, ia langsung meninggalkan Kevin McKenzie di tempat.

Yang benar saja, ia bahkan tidak ingin menikah, apa lagi meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mengurus rumah tangga, yang benar saja!

Kemudian Jim Grant. Harry, Ron, dan Draco bekerja sebagai Auror dan Jim adalah salah satu rekan kerja mereka, karena Hermione cukup sering mengunjungi kantor Auror, mereka menjadi cukup dekat.

Hubungan Hermione dan Jim tidak berlangsung lama, sekitar tiga bulan awal hubungan mereka, Jim mengutarakan keinginannya untuk segera menikah, kali ini Hermione berkata baik-baik bahwa ia tidak berencana menikah dalam jangka waktu dekat (atau dalam jangka waktu lama).

Jim mengerti, dan mereka berdua putus baik-baik.

Kemudian Goldstein. Dari awal Draco cukup frontal mengatakan bahwa ia tidak begitu menyukai Goldstein. Dari awal Draco bisa merasakan aura negatif dari pria itu, dan benar saja, Hermione dan Anthony berhubungan selama enam bulan dan selama menjalin hubungan itu, Hermione mengalami banya kesulitan.

Mulai dari Goldstein yang gila publikasi, sampai Goldstein yang selalu memaksa Hermione melakukan kehendaknya. Anthony pernah memaksanya berjalan bersama sepanjang Diagon Alley agar seluruh dunia sihir tahu kalau ia memacari Hermione Granger.

Kemudian Anthony juga pernah memaksa Hermione untuk melakukan wawancara eksklusif dengan koran miliknya, dan beberapa hal lain yang tidak pernah suka dilakukan Hermione. Akhirnya hari ini, ketika Anthony memaksa Hermione untuk pindah ke tempatnya, Hermione menolak dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Setelah berkali-kali gagal dalam hubugannya, Harry, Ron dan Draco bisa menarik kesimpulan, bahwa sering kali, masalah selalu ada di Hermione. Selain Goldstein, selama ini semua kekasihnya selalu normal, baik, lumayan tampan, punya pekerjaan bagus, ramah, dan setia.

Tapi Hermione tidak pernah benar-benar serius, ia tidak pernah memikirkan untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan kekasih-kekasihnya ke tahap yang lebih serius, ia alergi pada hubungan yang serius, apalagi pertunangan dan pernikahan.

Setiap kali pasangannya menyebutkan atau mulai membicarakan tentang pernikahan maka raut wajahnya akan berubah, ia akan menjadi kesal, mood-nya jelek, dan ia akan mulai marah-marah kemudian pergi.

Karena itulah istilah _Hermione-Anti-Marriage Diseases_ muncul. Awalnya Ron dan Draco tidak tahu apa penyebab Hermione bersikap seperti itu, tapi kemudian Harry menceritakan hipotesanya tentang perilaku abnormal teman mereka itu.

Hermione punya keluarga yang harmonis, ia yakin kedua orangtuanya saling mencintai, dan mereka juga menyayangi Hermione, tapi ayahnya sedikit berbeda, ia tidak seperti ayah normal pada umumnya.

Thomas Granger orang yang sangat emosional saat ia masih muda, meskipun ia menyayangi keluarganya, ia punya masalah dalam mengontrol amarahnya, sebelum berumur empat puluh tahun, ia akan sangat mudah marah dan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan cara yang tidak sehat.

Hermione dan Ibunya menjadi korban, mereka sering kali kena tampar dan pukul, memang tidak terlalu keras dan berbahaya tapi tetap saja Hermione kecil terluka fisik dan batin.

Sampai ia masuk ke Hogwarts, Hermione harus terima semua tekanan dan kekangan dari ayahnya, ia tidak boleh bermain keluar, tidak boleh menginap di tempat teman, tidak boleh pergi kemanapun.

Hermione juga melihat bagaimana ibunya tidak diperlakukan baik sepanjang waktu, ayahnya terlalu mudah emosi karena hal-hal kecil, mulai dari kopi yang terlalu manis, daging yang terlalu lama dimasak, handuk yang lembab dan banyak hal bodoh lainnya yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.

Kedua orangtuanya akan bertengkar dan berteriak satu sama lain, jika masalah cukup besar maka ayahnya tidak segan main tangan atau mengatakan kata-kata kasar yang menyayat hati ibunya dan Hermione kecil.

Tapi Hermione tahu kalau ayahnya bukan pria yang jahat, ketika ia baru saja memarahi Hermione habis-habisan, memukulnya sampai merah atau semacamnya, pada malam hari, ia akan masuk ke kamar Hermione dan mencium Hermione yang sudah tertidur pelan, beberapa kali Hermione menyadari hal ini, dan ia kemudian mengerti kalau ayahnya bukanlah orang yang jahat.

Tapi ia menyimpan banyak luka, bukan karena perlakuan ayahnya padanya, ada banyak anak yang dimarahi karena nakal dan dipukul satu atau dua kali, ia bisa terima semua perlakuan ayahnya karena memang terkadang ia yang nakal, tetapi perlakuan ayahnya pada ibunya-lah yang akhirnya membuat Hermione terluka, seorang anak kecil yang melihat kedua orangtuanya bertengkar 20 jam sehari, sedikit banyak pasti terluka. Seorang anak kecil yang melihat ibunya menangis 20 jam sehari, sedikit banyak pasti terluka.

Kemudian Hermione masuk ke Hogwarts dan hanya kembali setahun dua kali, setelah ia pergi ke Hogwarts dan kembali ke rumah, ia merasakan ayahnya banyak berubah, ia lebih tenang dan tidak lagi suka main tangan.

Ayahnya masih mudah marah, hanya saja kemarahannya hanya sebatas emosi dan kemarahan verbal. Hermione diberitahu ibunya kalau ayahnya menderita tekanan darah tinggi, dan ia benar-benar harus mengendalikan amarahnya atau tekanan darahnya akan tinggi, dan ia akan mengalami pusing yang parah.

Jika tensinya tinggi secara terus menerus maka risikonya tinggi, kedua orangtuanya adalah dokter gigi dan sedikit banyak tahu tentang hal-hal yang buruk yang bisa terjadi jika tekanan darah yang terlalu tinggi terjadi secara terus menerus, Thomas Granger bisa saja mengalami stroke atau serangan jantung, karena itu ia belajar mengendalikan amarahnya.

Thomas Granger sudah berubah sekarang, ia masih tetap seorang pria yang galak, tapi ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya lebih baik sekarang.

Tapi Hermione sudah terlanjur terluka, pernikahan seharusnya membuat beban seorang perempuan menjadi ringan, pernikahan harusnya membagi beban seorang perempuan menjadi dua dengan pasanganya, bukannya menambah beban itu.

Menurut Harry itulah alasan yang membuat Hermione tidak ingin menikah, ia melihat bagaimana hubungan rumah tangga kedua orangtuanya dan takut akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang di alami ibunya dalam tahun-tahun awal pernikahan mereka.

Ron dan Draco berusaha menerima hipotesa Harry dan sepertinya memang hal tersebut benar. Hermione Granger tidak percaya pria.

.

"Ha…ha…ha… Malfoy!" Hermione berjalan ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia mabuk berat dan berjalan seperti kepiting ke arah rumahnya.

Draco tersenyum dan mengikuti Hermione dari belakang, Ia sudah melakukan ini berkali-kali, mengantar Hermione yang mabuk ke rumahnya, Hermione Granger sering sekali melakukan ini. Selain setiap baru saja putus, ia akan mabuk berat setiap baru saja mengalami masalah besar, salah satunya jika pasiennya baru saja meninggal.

Hermione punya masalah di perasaannya, ia mudah sekali dekat dengan pasiennya, dan sialnya lagi tiga tahun belakangan ini, ia adalah kepala bagian anak di St. Mungo.

Hermione akan dekat dengan pasien-pasiennya yang berada di St. Mungo dalam jangka waktu lama, ia akan menyayangi banyak anak-anak kecil, dan ketika mereka tidak sembuh atau lebih buruk meninggal, Hermione akan sangat sedih dan kemudian melampiaskannya dengan mabuk.

Harry dan Ron sudah berkali-kali berkata padanya kalau sebaiknya ia pindah bagian.

Draco sudah berkali-kali berkata padanya kalau sebaiknya ia mengambil hatinya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat.

"Mal…foy… a…pa… yang… sa…lah… de…ngan…ku…?" Hermione bertanya, sambil tertawa, ia punya kebiasaan untuk bicara satu suku kata demi satu suku kata jika mabuk, dan Draco menemukan kebiasaannya ini lucu.

"Granger! Awas!" Draco bergerak cepat menangkap Hermione yang hampir menabrak tiang.

Hermione tertawa lagi.

"A…pa…ti…ang…i…tu…ber…u…sa…ha…me…na…brak…ku?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco tertawa dan menggandeng tangan Hermione, berusaha menuntun Hermione lebih cepat menuju ke rumahnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di rumah Hermione, Draco membawanya ke kamarnya, melepas sepatunya kemudian mengambil _hangover-potion_ dan memberikannya pada Hermione.

"Minumlah!" Draco mengulurkannya pada Hermione yang sudah nyaris tertidur, tidak ingin Hermione bangun dengan sakit kepala luar biasa besok pagi.

"Ugh."

"Sudah?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione mengangguk, ia sudah kembali berbaring dan sudah menarik selimutnya.

"Draco apa aku salah?" Hermione bertanya lagi, matanya sudah tertutup dan suaranya pelan.

Draco menghela nafasnya.

"Apa karena aku tidak ingin punya hubungan serius maka aku salah?" Hermione bertanya lagi.

Draco melihat Hermione lekat-lekat, ia baru akan menjawab saat Hermione mulai mendengkur pelan. Draco tertawa pelan, ia meletakkan bantal lain di bawah kepala Hermione, kemudian mematikan lampu dan pulang.

.

Draco dan Golden Trio menjadi dekat setelah perang, ia dekat dengan Hermione terlebih dahulu saat mereka sama-sama mengulang tahun ke tujuh mereka, ia kemudian menjadi dekat dengan Harry dan Ron saat sama-sama mengikuti pelatihan Auror dan menjadi Auror.

"Apa Hermione baik-baik saja tadi malam?" Harry bertanya saat makan siang dengan Draco dan Ron di cafetaria kementrian.

Draco mengangguk pelan.

"Dia sudah putus dengan Goldstein?" Ron bertanya.

Draco mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bergerak sekarang Malfoy!" Ron berseru dengan mulut penuh.

Draco menghela nafasnya dan melirik Ron galak.

"Oh, ayolah Malfoy! Sampai kapan kau mau diam saja?" Ron bertanya.

Draco menggeleng pelan dan memutuskan untuk fokus pada makan siangnya.

Ron dan Harry menghela nafas mereka bersamaan.

Orang bodoh juga bisa merasakan _sexual-tension_ di antara mereka berdua, Ron dan Harry sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan Draco untuk mendekati Hermione agar mereka berdua lebih dari sekedar seorang teman, tapi Draco selalu mengabaikan mereka.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai Hermione?" Harry bertanya pelan.

Draco memutar matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau berusaha mendekati Hermione?" Harry bertanya lagi.

Draco tidak menjawab.

"Hermione akan berumur 29 dalam beberapa bulan kedepan, apa kau tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya kuatir karena ia belum juga memiliki pasangan yang benar-benar serius? Cobalah Malfoy! Kalian berdua cocok." Ron berkata lagi.

.

 ** _Draco, terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang dan memberikanku hangover-potion, apa kau ada acara malam ini? Datanglah kerumahku, aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam_**

 ** _HG_**

Draco tersenyum melihat surat dari Hermione, ia segera membalas surat itu dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang sepulang dari kementrian sekitar pukul enam sore.

"See…" Ron melihat surat yang dikirm Hermione pada Draco. "Aku bersumpah jika kalian tidak juga menjalin hubungan aku akan menggantung diriku." Ron berkata sarkas.

Draco memutar matanya. "Gantunglah dirimu! Cepat! Aku ingin lihat!" Draco berkata kemudian fokus pada pekerjaannya lagi.

.

Hermione sedang berjalan di supermarket, ia akan memasak makan malam untuknya dan Draco, ia baru saja menyelesaikan shift paginya dan ingin membalas kebaikan temannya itu. Ia pasti sudah merepotkan Draco tadi malam.

Hermione tahu kalau ia menjadi aneh dan menyusahkan kalau sedang mabuk, ia hanya berharap bahwa ia tidak mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan tadi malam.

Aneh, ia dan Draco memiliki hubungan yang berbeda, berbeda dengan tipe hubungan yang dimilikinya dengan Harry dan Ron.

Hubungan Hermione dan Draco tidak sedekat Harry atau Ron, ia tidak bisa tiba-tiba menceritakan masalahnya begitu saja pada Draco seperti pada Harry dan Ron. Ia juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memerah saat menceritakan tentang kekasihnya pada Draco seperti pada Harry dan Ron.

Ia tidak bisa duduk diam saat Draco ada di sekitarnya seperti saat ada Harry dan Ron. Hermione akan memerah jika sesekali Draco masih menebar pesonanya padanya, ia akan memerah jika Draco memuji bahwa pakaiannya bagus hari itu, atau sepatunya bagus, atau warna lipsticknya bagus, atau sekedar pujian seperti _rambutmu terlihat rapih hari ini_.

 _She's so doomed._

Hermione tahu kalau ia jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy, malam natal empat tahun yang lalu.

 _Hermione sedang makan malam bersama Kevin di apartement Kevin, menghabiskan malam natal bersama, semuanya baik-baik saja sampai tiba-tiba entah mengapa Draco Malfoy terlintas di pikirannya._

 _Hermione mulai tidak tenang, kalimat-kalimat yang dikeluarkan Kevin tidak lagi terdengar jelas di telinganya, ia tidak fokus lagi. Sepertinya Kevin sedang membicarakan sesuatu seperti keluarga atau semacamnya._

 _Sebelum berangkat ke apartement Kevin, Ron memberitahunya kalau Malfoy sedang demam tinggi, kedua orangtuanya pergi ke Prancis dan Draco tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Ron ingin membantu Draco tapi ia ada makan malam penting dengan Luna, ia berencana melamar Luna malam ini._

 _Sementara Harry juga sibuk dengan Ginny yang sudah hamil tua. Jadi Ron hanya berkata pada Hermione untuk melihat keadaan Draco jika sempat, hanya itu, tapi entah kenapa makin lama ia makin kuatir._

 _"Jadi Hermione, apa kau akan berhenti bekerja jika kita menikah?"_

 _"Apa?" Hermione bertanya, antara tidak mendengar perkataan Kevin atau tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya._

 _"Apa kau akan berhenti bekerja jika kita menikah? Aku mengharapkan seorang istri yang mengurus anak dirumah." Kevin memberitahu lagi, tahu sepertinya Hermione tidak mendengar perkataan panjang lebar-nya._

 _"I'm sorry Kev, I have to go." Hermione berkata, ia berdiri dengan cepat dan mengambil tas dan coat-nya lalu ber-apparating ke apartement Malfoy._

Ia berkata pada semua orang, ia meninggalkan Kevin karena pria itu memintanya berhenti bekerja setelah mereka menikah, sangat tidak sesuai dengan prinsip hidupnya, tapi sebenarnya ia meninggalkan Kevin karena kuatir akan keadaan Draco.

Malam itu, akhirnya Hermione merawat Draco yang demam tinggi dengan cara Muggle. Pria bodoh itu tidak punya obat apapun di lemarinya, dan Hermione tidak tega meninggalkan Draco sendirian.

Akhirnya Hermione menyiapkan kompres dari handuk dan meletakkannya di jidat Malfoy dan memerasnya satu jam sekali, memasangkan kaus kaki di kakinya, memakaikan jacketnya yang paling tebal dan menyelimutinya dengan dua lapis selimut.

Hermione menghabiskan malam natalnya menjaga Draco Malfoy yang sedang demam.

.

Draco berdiri di salah satu toko Wine terkenal di Muggle London, ia sedang menunggu pesanannya untuk dibawa ke rumah Hermione. Ini bukan yang pertamakalinya ia akan makan malam dengan Hermione, berdua. Tapi mereka berdua tidak pernah menyebutnya sebagai kencan. Biasanya mereka berdua makan bersama untuk membalas jasa satu sama lain.

Jika Hermione yang punya utang jasa, maka ia akan memasak di rumahnya dan menyuruh Draco datang, dan jika Draco yang memiliki utang jasa, maka ia akan mengajak Hermione pergi ke restoran mahal di Muggle London.

Ia menyukai Hermione, Hell, bahkan ia mencintainya.

Ia menjadi rekan kerja Potter untuk beberapa waktu, setelah mereka bisa bersikap normal satu sama lain, suatu hari Potter mengundanganya untuk makan malam bersama di rumahnya. Saat itu Draco benar-benar ingin menolak, makan malam bersama Potter dan Ron mungkin masih bisa ditolerirnya, tapi makan malam bersama Potter, dan kumpulan Weasley berada di luar kontrolnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Ron berseru pada Harry, menggerutu karena kemungkinan Hermione akan membawa kekasihnya, dan entah mengapa saat Ron menyebut nama Hermione, Draco merasa ada yang aneh, maka ia datang malam itu, dan mulai berteman dengan Hermione Granger.

Berkali-kali, berpuluh-puluh kali, bahkan beratus-ratus kali ia ingin menjadikan Hermione lebih dari sekedar teman, tapi berkali-kali, berpuluh-puluh kali, bahkan beratus-ratus kali ia menyurutkan keinginannya itu.

Jika Hermione memang benar-benar takut akan komitmen, maka ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, masa kecilnya tidak lebih baik dari perempuan itu. Ayahnya bahkan lebih buruk dari ayah Hermione. Lucius Malfoy selalu membuatnya menderita dari kecil, memang ia tidak pernah memukul Draco, tapi ia memperlakukan Draco tidak lebih baik dari binatang.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Hermione, karena ia sendiri juga tidak yakin.

Ia selalu tertawa jika Harry dan Ron mulai menyebutkan Hermione memiliki penyakit _Anti-Marriage._ Tapi sebenarnya ia tertawa untuk dirinya sendiri, karena penyakit itu juga menjangkitinya.

.

"Sebentar.." Hermione berteriak, ia berjalan dari dapur, mengelap tangannya di celemek dan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Hermione membuka pintu dan tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa kau menggunakan pintu?"

"Apa aku harus masuk lewat jendela?" Draco bertanya.

"Kau kan bisa menggunakan _floo._ " Hermione berkata, melebarkan pintu dan membiarkan Draco masuk.

"Apa yang kau buat? _Another Spaghetti?_ " Draco meledek. Tiga dari tiga kali ia datang dan Hermione selalu membuat Spaghetti.

Hermione memutar matanya, "Lihat saja!" Hermione berjalan ke dapur.

Draco meletakkan Wine yang dibawanya di meja, ia kemudian duduk di sofa yang sudah ditempati Crookshanks, ia bahkan sengaja menduduki ekor kucing gemuk itu dan mendapatkan hadiah meongan ganas.

"Jangan mencari ribut dengannya!" Hermione berseru dari dapur, tahu Draco pasti sedang membuat ulah dengan kucingnya.

Draco tertawa.

"Draco, kemarilah, makanannya sudah siap." Hermione berseru. Ia meletakkan salad di sisi piring yang sudah terisi steak dan kentang.

"Wah…." Draco berseru begitu melihat Hermione membawa dua piring berisi steak yang terlihat menggiurkan.

Hermione tersenyum bangga. Ia memang lumayan bisa memasak, tapi karena ia sibuk jenis masakan yang bisa dibuatnya tidak begitu banyak, beberapa waktu belakangan ini ia beberapa kali meminta saran dari Molly, dan ia bahkan sudah dua kali mencoba memasak steak ini dan cukup percaya diri dengan masakannya.

Draco berjalan ke lemari kaca dan mengambil dua gelas Wine untuk mereka berdua. Tidak lama mereka duduk makan berdua dan mulai bicara satu sama lain.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu kemarin, dan terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Hermione memulai.

" _Anytime Granger, anytime._ "

Setelah makan, keduanya duduk di sofa sambil menonton salah satu acara televisi Muggle.

"Malfoy, beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Narcissa." Hermione memberitahu. "Ia datang ke bagian kulit, kemudian menyempatkan diri untuk menyapaku di bagian anak."

"Apa Mother mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak?" Draco bertanya cemas, Ibunya juga memiliki penyakit yang sama dengan Potter, penyakit ingin mendekatkan dirinya dan Hermione.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang aneh, ia hanya berulang-ulang kali mengeluh karena kau tidak kunjung menikah. Draco, sepertinya kau harus mulai mencari penyihir yang cocok denganmu dan segera menikah." Hermione memberitahu, entah mengapa perasaannya sakit mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

"Susah mencari perempuan yang cocok denganku." Draco berseru. Ia harus bicara pada ibunya, menyuruh ibunya berhenti menemui Hermione dengan berbagai alasan dan meninggalkan _hint-hint_ bodoh yang tidak bermakna.

"Hmm…"Hermione berpikir, beberapa penyihir yang dikenalnya yang kira-kira bisa menjadi pengantin Malfoy yang tepat memang sudah menikah, Astoria sudah menikah dengan Nott, Pansy dengan Blaise, Daphne dengan Flint, dan tidak banyak Pureblood Slytherin yang tersisa.

"Kalau memang stock Pure-blood di Inggris sudah menipis, kau bisa mulai mencari di Italia atau Prancis." Hermione memberitahu lagi. "Kurasa Blaise dan Fleur bisa memberi rekomendasi." Hermione memberitahu.

Draco memutar matanya. "Apa kau pikir aku masih berpegang pada kemurnian darah?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya.

"Hermione?" Draco berseru.

"Hmm?" Hermione menjawab, mengelus-elus bulu Crookshanks yang berada di pangkuannya.

Draco ingin sekali menarik Hermione kepelukkannya, meletakkan jari-jarinya di rambut Hermione, mengelus wajahnya, tangannya, kakinya, ugh, seluruh tubuhnya.

Draco ingin berkata 'Hermione, ayo kita menjalin hubungan, aku mencintaimu.' Tapi ia malah berkata. "Berapa umur kucingmu?"

"Hmm, aku mendapatkannya di tahun ketiga."

"Bukankah ia sudah terlalu tua?"

Hermione hanya tertawa.

Tidak lama Draco pamit pulang dan berjalan keluar, Hermione mengantarnya ke depan pintu.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggunakan pintu? Kenapa tidak menggunakan saluran _floo_ seperti Harry dan Ron?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco ingin menjawab, karena jika ia menggunakan saluran _floo,_ maka ia tidak ada bedanya dengan Harry dan Ron, ia hanya akan menjadi teman Hermione, hanya teman, dan ia tidak menginginkannya.

"Entahlah, aku sudah terbiasa menggunakan pintu." Draco menjawab, ia memakai mantel-nya kemudian membuka pintu, Hermione berdiri di depan pintu.

"Selamat malam Granger, terimakasih atas makan malamnya." Draco berseru.

"Selamat malam Malfoy, terimakasih kembali." Hermione tersenyum, ia baru akan menutup pintu saat Draco menahan pintu itu dan mendekat kemudian mencium Hermione cepat.

Mereka berdua berseru shock. Hermione karena tidak yakin apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan Draco karena tidak yakin apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Draco…"

"Hermione…"

Draco kemudian ber- _disapparte._ Menghilang begitu saja.

.

Harry bisa melihat dari tampangnya, kalau Draco masih belum melakukannya, pria bodoh itu masih belum juga mendekati Hermione.

"Masih belum?" Ron bertanya.

Harry menggeleng.

"Mereka berdua mengaku pintar padahal sama-sama bodoh." Ron berseru.

"Ron, haruskah kita melakukan sesuatu?" Harry bertanya.

.

"Healer Granger." Seseorang menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?" Hermione menjawab, ia langsung berpura-pura mengerjakan laporannya. Ia adalah senior Healer dan terlihat tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya akan sangat memalukan.

"Ada sekelompok Auror di bagian emergency, dan ada Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley juga." Salah satu Healer Intern memberitahunya.

"Oh." Hermione tidak bereaksi berlebihan, Auror berada di bagian emergency memang bukan hal yang baru, tapi orang-orang yang masih heboh melihat Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley terkadang menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak melihat apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" Healer itu bertanya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya. "Kalau kau ingin meminta tanda tangan mereka pergilah sana." Hermione menjawab sarkas, ia kemudian membawa clipboardnya dan berkeliling melihat pasiennya.

"Mereka bilang Auror Malfoy terluka."

.

"Ugh, sudah kubilang kan kalau aku tidak apa-apa." Draco mengeluh, ia tidak apa-apa, hanya terkena _stupefy_ dan Potter bertindak seperti ia terkena _sectusempra._

Draco dan Ron juga Harry sedang melakukan penangkapan pada komplotan penjual bahan-bahan ramuan yang dilarang, mereka sudah mengincar komplotan ini selama tiga bulan dan saat Draco sedang mengevakuasi beberapa orang, ia lengah dan terkena serang.

Setelah menyuruh auror yang lebih junior dari mereka untuk membawa tersangka ke ke kementrian, Harry dan Ron membawa Draco ke St. Mungo.

"Kau tidak boleh menyepelekannya Malfoy." Harry berseru. Draco sudah dipindahkan dari ruang _emergency_ ke kamar biasa, ia disuruh beristirahat hari ini dan bisa pulang besok.

"Draco!" Hermione berseru dari depan pintu. Ia terengah-engah, seperti baru berlari.

"Draco, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione berjalan mendekat, ia benar-benar terlihat kuatir.

"Hermione, Draco, aku dan Ron harus kembali ke kementrian." Harry berseru, berdiri dari kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur Draco.

"Iya, kami harus membuat laporan." Ron berseru, ia mengambil jacket miliknya dan milik Harry yang digantung kemudian berjalan kepintu keluar.

"Kami pergi dulu." Harry berseru, cepat-cepat berjalan keluar meninggalkan Hermione dan Draco berdua.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Granger." Draco berseru pelan. Hermione memperhatikan Draco dan memang sepertinya ia tidak terluka parah atau semacamnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga lekas sembuh." Kata Hermione awkward, setelah ciuman itu, mereka berdua tidak berhubungan lebih dari tiga minggu.

Draco menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hermione.

" _Don't!_ " Draco berseru pelan.

Hermione melihat Draco dengan mata besarnya, penuh pertanyaan tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

" _Stay._ " Draco berseru pelan.

Maka Hermione tinggal.

-The End.-


End file.
